


You'll Go Blind

by Mona_Mour



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: Ганнибал возвращается домой и обнаруживает Уилла, мастурбирующего на его постели. И это значит только одно — что наконец пришло время воплотить все то, что они так жарко обещали друг другу в сексмс-ках.От автора: "Полагаю, этот текст может считаться вполне самостоятельной работой. Но для лучшего его восприятия стоит прочесть сперва Home and Dry": https://ficbook.net/readfic/3787478





	You'll Go Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Go Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819043) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете holy_macaroni66 за бесценную помощь в работе над текстом.

Прибыв на место после двенадцати часов пути, Уилл застает дом пустым. Он вымотан долгим перелетом и сменой часовых поясов, и лучше бы ему сейчас воспользоваться отсутствием Ганнибала, чтобы вздремнуть. Однако он слишком заинтригован этим местом и возможностью подсмотреть за здешней жизнью Ганнибала.

Из описаний и фотографий, которые присылал ему Ганнибал, Уилл уже сложил в своей голове образ его обиталища. Мягкие очертания холмов, окружающих местность, пара кресел-качалок на крыльце, раздвижная дверь, ведущая в кухню...

Несмотря на усталость, жаркий румянец заливает его лицо, когда он легко проводит пальцами по разделочному столу, вспоминая о том, как Ганнибал намеревался использовать его. Не в силах противостоять искушению, Уилл роняет дорожную сумку на пол и, бросив куртку на высокий табурет, ложится грудью на столешницу.

Ему несложно настроиться на нужную волну, чтобы представить себе, как это будет. Как его руки хватаются за дальний край столешницы, когда Ганнибал с силой входит в него. Как другой край ударяется при этом о его тазовые кости. Высота стола почти по пояс Уиллу, когда он лежит на нем, ноги едва достают до пола, и с тихим стоном он роняет голову на гладкую поверхность, чувствуя, как горячо набухает член.

Уилл продолжает неспешно исследовать дом и распаляется еще сильнее. В гостиной он натыкается на стул, и его обивка именно такая, какой он помнит ее по фотографиям Ганнибала. Слишком ясно Уилл видит его, сидящего на этом стуле со спущенными на бедра брюками и крепко стоящим членом, прижатым к животу.

Уилл прижимает руку к ширинке, поправляя наливающуюся эрекцию, и движется дальше. Дом небольшой, но не тесный. В нем много воздуха и света, вполне уютно и достаточно мебели для комфорта. Спустившись вниз, он проходит мимо ванной комнаты и кабинета, и в конце коридора находит спальню.

На постели белоснежное покрывало с изящным узором в виде нежных цветков вишни, а под ним — красные сатиновые простыни. Жар разливается по загривку Уилла и ударяет в голову, когда он вспоминает, как Ганнибал хотел разложить его на этих простынях. Интересно, они были у Ганнибала уже тогда или он купил их позже?

Искушение побеждает усталость. Уилл сбрасывает обувь, снимает дорожную одежду — штаны, футболка, а за ними и боксеры небрежно стряхиваются с его тела прямо на пол. Он забирается на постель и вздыхает с облегчением, ощущая прохладу, свежесть и гладкость ткани на разгоряченной коже.

Какое-то время он просто лежит, с наслаждением зарывшись лицом в подушку, растворяясь в ощущениях. Втягивает ноздрями запах Ганнибала, чистый, пряный и мускусный, лениво двигая бедрами. Запуская этим небрежным скольжением маленькие дразнящие искры удовольствия по бедрам и позвоночнику. Приятно, но мучительно недостаточно.

Перевернувшись на спину, он замечает бутылочку смазки на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. О, ну конечно, эта штука куда круче, чем его простая фиолетовая туба с надписью Аstroglide — она из стекла, с серебристой головкой помпы-дозатора. И Уилл задается вопросом — держит ли ее Ганнибал безо всякого стеснения постоянно в пределах досягаемости или?.. Нет, конечно, нет. Разумеется, он не мог знать, что Уилл приедет именно сегодня.

Уилл рассчитывал удивить его, и теперь, когда он неспешно скользит рукой вверх-вниз по своему члену, он представляет, что Ганнибал будет достаточно удивлен. Он просто отдается во власть ощущений, не торопясь к финалу. Смазка восхитительно скользкая — любые мысли о том, чтобы поддразнивать Ганнибала за использование неразумно дорогой вещи, исчезают, как только влажное прикосновение руки к члену получает чувственный отклик. В тишине дома его стон звучит вызывающе громко.

Вскоре он уже выгибается на постели, двигая бедрами, втрахиваясь в свой кулак, ошалевший от ощущений. Его хватка не настолько плотная, чтобы действительно довести его до разрядки, но Уиллу нужно не это. Ему просто охуенно хорошо — быть наконец здесь, позволив всем тревогам и заботам его прежней жизни полностью улетучиться. Напряжение и беспокойство растворяются в небытие, оставляя ему лишь удовольствие от предвкушения встречи с Ганнибалом.

И все же, захваченный своим возбуждением, Уилл застигнут врасплох. Он вдруг слышит скрип дверных петель, резкий вздох и сорвавшийся глубокий стон, пронизывающий его до костей. Глаза его тревожно распахиваются, и он видит в дверном проеме Ганнибала, с прищуром наблюдающего за ним.

— Д-добро пожаловать домой, — срывающимся голосом произносит Уилл, рвано дыша, разомлевший от удовольствия. Его ступни разъезжаются по гладкому сатину простыни, и он широко разводит колени, раскрываясь перед Ганнибалом. Недвусмысленное приглашение.

— Действительно, "добро пожаловать", — хищно ухмыляется Ганнибал. В течении долгих томительных секунд он просто смотрит. Эффект от увиденного им очевиден — крепко стоящий член натягивает брюки, но он не делает ни единого движения, чтобы коснуться себя или Уилла. Его глаза жадно отслеживают движения рук Уилла — правая надрачивает член, левая рассеянно скользит по груди и вниз, до линии шрама на животе.

Уилл облизывает губы:

— Я хотел удивить тебя.

Ганнибал хрипло усмехается и начинает наконец расстегивать рубашку:

— Ты преуспел, — Рубашка сброшена, и он принимается за пряжку ремня.

Руки Уилла замирают, настолько он захвачен зрелищем постепенно открывающейся его взгляду кожи Ганнибала. Это так отличается от вырванных украдкой впечатлений — той далекой ночью, в темноте салона машины Джека — от всех фотографий, сколь бы подробными и художественными они ни были. Это реально. Это действительно происходит. И это лучше, чем все те лихорадочные тексты их задыхающихся фантазий, которыми они обменивались, разделенные океаном.

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Не думай обо мне, — говорит Ганнибал. Он сбрасывает свою оставшуюся одежду к лежащим на полу вещам Уилла, и во рту Уилла пересыхает от представшей взгляду картины.

Он всегда думал, что это просто фигура речи, но прежде он никогда ни к кому и не чувствовал столь мощного сексуального притяжения, как к Ганнибалу. Это было больше, чем обычное физическое желание, которое мог бы утолить кто угодно. Больше, нежели просто ответная реакция на чужую страсть.

Нет, Уилл жаждет этого тела во всем его прекрасном несовершенстве. Кожу, тронутую возрастом, с метками кровавых сражений и побед. Скульптурно очерченные мышцы сильных рук, серебристые волосы на груди и такие же, сбегающие дорожкой от пупка вниз, обрамляющие его крупный, налившийся член, гордо покачивающийся меж сильных бедер. Осознание этой жажды, которую Уилл никогда не испытывал по отношению к кому-либо прежде, обрушилось на него всею своей пугающей мощью.

— Уилл, — голос Ганнибала пробивается к нему сквозь туман вожделения. — Я сказал: "Не останавливайся".

В его тоне — вызов. Приказ, если Уилл решит воспринять его именно так — и ответить соответственно. Он может продолжить игру, в которую они играли все прошлые месяцы. Или просто пропустить это мимо ушей.

— Да, — соглашается он шепотом и вновь обхватывает член.

Невероятно стремительно Ганнибал оказывается рядом с ним на постели и ловит его запястье, удерживая руку Уилла от движения.

— Да?.. — спрашивает он выжидающе.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Уилл глубоко вдыхает, а затем вновь поднимает взгляд, чтобы дерзко встретиться с пристальным взглядом Ганнибала.

— Да, папочка, — выдыхает он.

Глаза Ганнибала хищно вспыхивают, губы растягиваются в акульей улыбке. Он выпускает руку Уилла и, когда Уилл вновь начинает поглаживать себя, мурлычет:

— Хороший мальчик.

— Оох!.. — потрясенно выдыхает Уилл. Член тяжело пульсирует в его руке, густая смазка обволакивает головку и пачкает его пальцы. Ничто прежде не возбуждало его так сильно, как это — когда Ганнибал называет его _мальчиком_ таким низким, сладостно развратным тоном.

Он думает, что, возможно, на Ганнибала так же действует слово _папочка_ , когда его произносит Уилл. Чтобы проверить это, Уилл тянется свободной рукой меж его бедер, и ласкает пальцами чувствительное местечко в промежности.

— Папочка, пожалуйста, — шепчет он с застенчивой полуулыбкой и заслуженно получает в ответ голодный взгляд. — Я так долго ждал, когда ты покажешь мне все, что обещал.

— Такой нетерпеливый. — Ганнибал обводит подушечкой большого пальца головку члена Уилла, вызывая в нем дрожь. Его собственный член остается нетронутым, и рот Уилла наполняется слюной, стоит ему лишь взглянуть на него.

— Я не могу больше ждать, — бесстыже произносит Уилл. Задыхаясь, он касается пальцами своего входа. Это все еще новое ощущение — он лишь несколько раз пробовал ласкать себя сам снаружи, желая остаться нетронутым для Ганнибала, чтобы именно он впервые коснулся его изнутри. — Это все, о чем я думал с тех пор, как мы были разделены. Все время, пока летел сюда. Я дрочил в уборной. И потом снова, во время пересадки.

— Впечатляющий восстановительный период, — задумчиво тянет Ганнибал.

Он ложится животом на постель, оказываясь между бедер Уилла, и, дотянувшись через него за смазкой, выдавливает из помпы порцию себе в ладонь. Затем он устраивается между ног Уилла, разводя их еще шире плечами.

— Думаю, я вряд ли заставлю тебя скучать.

Затем, безо всякой преамбулы Ганнибал обхватывает его член губами и опускается на него ртом практически до самого основания, где на нем сжата рука Уилла. И Уилла накрывает беспощадное, головокружительное удовольствие, когда язык Ганнибала, плотно прижимаясь, скользит вдоль его члена и проезжается по уздечке, когда он посасывает головку. Рука Уилла обессиленно падает на простыню, а бедра вскидываются навстречу. Ганнибал вбирает его без особых усилий.

На секунду Уилл думает, что все закончится невероятно быстро, но в этот момент Ганнибал мягко надавливает двумя гладкими скользкими пальцами на его вход. Уилл изо всех сил старается расслабиться, но это прикосновение все еще на грани яркой жгучей боли, когда Ганнибал проталкивает пальцы внутрь. По крайней мере, этого достаточно, чтобы отвлечься от неумолимого блаженства его рта, такого горячего и влажного.

Ганнибал вводит пальцы глубже и поднимает голову, тяжело сглатывая. Нить слюны, свисающая между его губами и членом Уилла выглядит до невозможности развратно.

— Ты такой тугой, любовь моя, — Ганнибал покрывает поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его бедра, пока его пальцы осторожно исследуют Уилла изнутри. Тело Уилла непроизвольно расслабляется и сжимается, приспосабливаясь к непривычной ласке. Когда же Уилл начинает двигаться сам, насаживаясь на пальцы — Ганнибал стонет, порывисто втираясь бедрами в кровать.

Уилл совершенно теряет контроль, двигаясь на руке Ганнибала. Так хорошо, Господи, так чертовски хорошо, и все же на краю сознания вибрирует беспокойство — что, если дальнейшее будет не таким наслаждением? Но в этот момент Ганнибал разводит внутри пальцы, раскрывая его, ныряет головой меж его ног, проникая в Уилла языком — и все мысли разом покидают его. Теперь Уилл весь — одно лишь чистое ощущение, оголенный нерв, опьяненный похотью.

Его руки сжимаются в волосах Ганнибала, когда тот начинает вылизывать его уже слегка растянутый вход. Это так остро стыдно и так невозможно опьяняюще — и лучше, намного лучше, чем Уилл вообще мог себе представить. Накрытый ощущениями, Уилл едва чувствует растяжение, когда Ганнибал вновь вводит пальцы, добавляя третий — он лишь сильнее притягивает его за волосы. Сам того не осознавая, он шепчет бессвязную молитву из _"пожалуйста, Ганнибал, ох, блять, да, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, умоляю"_ , обезумевший от желания.

Ганнибал чуть подается назад, ровно настолько, что его губы все еще задевают влажный и уже податливый вход и, скользнув пальцами глубже, добирается до простаты и потирает ее, вырывая из Уилла крик.

— Пожалуйста — кто?

Уилл беспомощно хватается руками за его голову, насаженный на растягивающие его пальцы Ганнибала, и выстанывает:

— Папочка, папочка, пожалуйста, еще!

Ганнибал издает довольный рык и усаживается на постели. Ощутив себя внезапно покинутым, Уилл скулит беспомощно и разочарованно.

— Я думаю, — говорит Ганнибал, придвигаясь к нему на коленях и небрежно поглаживая собственный член. — Есть еще кое-что, способное доставить тебе удовольствие.

Уилл выгибает спину, спускаясь ниже на постели, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу и завороженно шепчет:

— Да...

Под его голодным взглядом Ганнибал растирает по своему члену сочащуюся смазку. Уилл тянется к нему, сдвигает крайнюю плоть и оглаживает большим пальцем тугую головку. Он не раз видел этот член на тех откровенных снимках, которые отправлял ему Ганнибал, но вряд ли он когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, как действует на него это зрелище. Неприлично влажная темно-красная головка, пульсирующая в его руке, истекающая смазкой. Все это заставляет член Уилла пульсировать в ответ, а его задницу сладко сжиматься в предвкушении. Теперь, когда Ганнибал перед ним во всей своей красе, Уилл отпускает все тормоза. Он приподнимается на локтях и тянется к его члену, слизывая тягучую вязкую каплю. И после этого кажется уже совершенно естественным сомкнуть губы вокруг головки и начать сосать ее, развязно причмокивая. Наградой ему служит стон, и Ганнибал подается бедрами вперед, скользя членом по языку Уилла. Нежными прикосновениями он убирает кудри от его лица и запускает в них пальцы, поощряя его рвение.

— Вот хороший мальчик, — вновь мурлычет он, и член Уилла снова дергается. Это становится уже чертовым рефлексом, и, конечно же, Ганнибал будет цеплять его на это снова и снова. Так или иначе, Уилл без ума от этого.

Уилл сосет член не слишком умело, но чертовски старательно, обхватив его рукой у основания и погружая глубоко в рот. Он пытается повторить то, что делал с его членом рот Ганнибала. Скользя языком вверх-вниз по уздечке, прижимая им член к небу и всасывая со всей страстью — и, ох, это приносит ему горячий прилив предэякулята прямо в горло.

Он хочет показать Ганнибалу, что может взять его член полностью, и вбирает его все глубже, пока не наталкивается на сопротивление рвотного рефлекса. И тогда Уилл сглатывает вокруг головки, заставляя Ганнибала согнуться с резким хриплым выдохом. От болезненного растяжения в горле к глазам Уилла подкатывают слезы, но он изо всех сил старается расслабиться. Рука Ганнибала сжимается в его волосах, он втрахивается Уиллу в глотку и через несколько грубых толчков полностью выходит.

Уилл отваливается на кровать, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Горло саднит, челюсть болезненно тянет, и он небрежно вытирает рот, размазывая слюну и предэякулят. Ганнибал дотягивается до его губ и ласкает их большим пальцем. Уилл смотрит на него из под ресниц, вбирает палец и посасывает, мягко прихватывая зубами. Кажется невероятным, какой трепет это вызывает в нем, прошивая дрожью все его тело насквозь.

— Такой хороший мальчик, — блаженно говорит Ганнибал, глядя на Уилла полными обожания и похоти глазами, так что тот просто задыхается под его взглядом. — Ты отлично справился.

Уилл стонет, не выпуская палец Ганнибала изо рта, слегка царапая его подушечку зубами.

— Я практиковался, — смущенно говорит он, когда Ганнибал отнимает руку. — Я хотел быть хорошим для тебя.

Ганнибал скользит пальцами по его челюсти и слегка придерживает Уилла за горло, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Он нависает над ним, и Уилл резко вдыхает, потому что — о, да, они все еще не сделали этого...

— Все, что ты делаешь, независимо от мастерства — совершенно, — произносит Ганнибал, приближая к нему лицо, и это уже почти поцелуй. Их губы так близко, едва касаются друг друга, а дыхание становится единым на двоих.

— Вот почему я уверен, что ты сможешь полностью принять его, не так ли? — Язык быстро скользит по губам Уилла, пробуя его на вкус. — Раскрывать тебя так сладко. Такое удовольствие для меня. — Зубы прихватывают и слегка оттягивают верхнюю губу, заставляя Уилла поскуливать.

— Да, да. Что угодно, папочка, только поцелуй меня.

Ганнибал удовлетворенно улыбается и наконец сводит их губы вместе. Так крепко, что Уилл едва в силах ответить на поцелуй. Ганнибал овладевает его ртом, захватывает и посасывает язык, царапая губы Уилла зубами. Это угроза, это обещание, и это запускает волну сладостной дрожи вдоль позвоночника. Ганнибал на вкус отдает специями и кофе, под которыми угадывается его собственный непередаваемый вкус.

Растворившись в поцелуях, вжимающих его в постель, Уилл почти не замечает, как пальцы Ганнибала вновь пробираются между его ягодиц и он наносит больше смазки, скользя ими внутрь, раскрывая его. Уилл цепляется за его руки и ловит его рот, когда Ганнибал вытаскивает пальцы и отстраняется, глядя на него.

Уилл откидывается на постель и дрожит, когда Ганнибал проводит неиспачканной рукой по его груди и животу. И останавливается, прижав ладонь к шраму. Другой рукой он направляет член к дырке Уилла, и Уилл задерживает дыхание, когда он касается ее.

— Тише, — успокаивает Ганнибал. Его большой палец мягко поглаживает рубец, утешая. Он надавливает членом на вход, толкаясь внутрь, медленно, но настойчиво преодолевая первое препятствие девственного колечка мышц. И Уилл невольно отодвигается, зажмурившись, пытаясь уменьшить давление. — Ты примешь его, я знаю, ты сможешь. Ты ведь хочешь быть хорошим для папочки.

— Блять!

То, как это произносит Ганнибал с его густым акцентом, звучит просто дьявольски порнографично. Слова льются с его языка, как горячий терпкий мед.

— Боже. Да, — соглашается Уилл и выгибает спину, облегченно вздохнув, когда Ганнибал проскальзывает в него глубже.

Ганнибал осторожно вращает бедрами, растягивая его членом и понемногу продвигаясь все дальше. Он чертовски большой — длинный и такой толстый. Уилл словно распадается на две части, когда Ганнибал целиком входит внутрь, полностью раскрывая его. И ощущение пустоты, о которой он даже не подозревал, наконец исчезает. Ганнибал заполняет его, тесно прижавшись к его бедрам, и Уиллу кажется, что из под него уплывает земля.

Почти сорок гребаных лет Уилл был уверен, что знает, что он любит в постели и чего именно ищет в партнерах. Внезапно обрушившееся на него влечение к Ганнибалу он объяснял притяжением умов и глубоким взаимопониманием. Только после того, как Уилл слишком влюбился, он осознал, что это влечение было в той же степени и физическим. Но это...

Волны наслаждения, когда Ганнибал начинает двигаться в нем, цепляя краями головки его такой чувствительный сейчас вход. Острая, пронзительно-яркая вспышка экстаза, когда Ганнибал меняет угол натиска. И более всего то, как Ганнибал всем своим весом прижимает его к кровати, а твердый горячий член заполняет его до отказа.

Уилл скрипит зубами и впивается ногтями в напряженный бицепс Ганнибала, словно цепляется за ускользающую жизнь, хотя Ганнибал не делает в нем слишком быстрых или слишком жестких движений. Это просто весь мир Уилла сейчас вибрирует и рассыпается на части вокруг него. Возможно, Ганнибал был более прав, чем осознавал Уилл, когда говорил, что они только начали погружаться в глубины своих бессознательных желаний.

— Блять, Ганнибал, — Уилл едва владеет собственным голосом. — Как же хорошо чувствовать тебя.

Это преуменьшение. Он хотел бы никогда не останавливаться, но чувствует, что блаженство скоро закончится. Ни один из них даже не прикасается к его члену, пачкающему смазкой живот, но Уилл уже так близко, ближе с каждым размеренным толчком бедер Ганнибала.

Ганнибал склоняется к нему, коротко прижимаясь взмокшим лбом, их дыхание смешивается. Он ловит губы Уилла поцелуем, прежде чем упасть лицом в нежное пульсирующее местечко между шеей и плечом, и выдыхает жарко:

— Как и мне тебя, Уилл, — он мягко прикусывает его шею. — В тебе так восхитительно тесно.

Полузадушенный смешок трогает губы Уилла, когда он думает, что, черт возьми, такому члену будет тесно в ком угодно.

— Я сейчас кончу, — всхлипывает он, уже чувствуя, как напряглись и подтянулись яйца перед надвигающейся разрядкой.

— Подожди меня. Сможешь? — Ганнибал сгребает его в объятия, продолжая двигаться, и Уилл обхватывает его одной рукой через спину, крепко прижимая к себе. Другая его рука в волосах Ганнибала. Он поднимает ноги, обнимая ими его талию.

— Я... попробую, — задыхается он.

Ганнибал рычит и кусает его сильнее. Это заставляет член Уилла дернуться и — ох, он сейчас настолько близко к оргазму, насколько это вообще возможно. Рука Ганнибала обхватывает его член, двигаясь в одном ритме с толчками бедер.

— Ты сможешь, для меня.

Уилл кивает, слова застревают в горле. Он вынужден сглотнуть, прежде чем ответить.

— Пожалуйста, поторопись, — говорит он, и едва может узнать собственный голос. — Я... я так близко, пожалуйста.

Рука Ганнибала неумолимо движется по его члену, собирая и размазывая по всей длине обильный предэякулят. Словно на самом деле он хочет, чтобы Уилл потерпел неудачу — плотность обхвата просто идеальная, и каждый раз он слегка проворачивает кулак на головке, сводя Уилла с ума.

Затем толчки члена Ганнибала внутри него становятся грубее, и Уилл шипит: — Ччерт! — потому что это еще лучше, и теперь уже слишком блять поздно, и теперь он точно кончит.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

С коротким рыком Ганнибал глубоко вгоняет член, крепко вжимаясь бедрами в задницу Уилла, и хрипло отрывисто командует:

— Сейчас, Уилл!

И Уилл с криком выгибается под ним на кровати в сокрушительном оргазме. Ганнибал, кончая, продолжает трахать его конвульсивно сжимающуюся задницу, рвано и горячо дыша.

Уилл хватает его за волосы и отрывает от себя, слепо ища губы. Он не целует, скорее небрежно прижимается к Ганнибалу зубами и языком, ощущая во рту привкус меди. Он кончает сильнее и дольше, чем когда-либо, ощущения слишком яркие и острые, и его тело сжимается вокруг члена Ганнибала так сильно, словно больше никогда его не отпустит.

Когда Ганнибал пытается выйти из него, Уилл крепко удерживает его руками и ногами.

— Не сейчас, — Каждый мускул его тела дрожит и подергивается, и Ганнибал издает стон на грани удовольствия и боли. Всем своим весом он укладывается на Уилла, не обращая внимания на беспорядок между ними.

Руки Ганнибала согревают спину Уилла — так, что он чувствует каждой клеточкой, где они соприкасаются с его телом. Каждый палец, прижимающийся к его коже, словно все они способны погрузиться вглубь настолько, чтобы объять и его сердце. Это единственное, что удерживает его в реальности, слишком потерянного на пике эндорфинового шторма. Как и чувство абсолютной свободы, которое он испытал, едва оказавшись здесь, в этом доме — осознание того, что ему больше некуда спешить и не нужно оправдывать ничьих ожиданий. Что он именно там, где ему и следует быть.

Уилл не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде, чем Ганнибал нарушает умиротворенное молчание.

— Уилл, — осторожно зовет он, поглаживая пальцами шрам под скулой Уилла. — Где ты витаешь?

Уилл льнет щекой к виску Ганнибала и крепче прижимает его к себе.

— Я здесь, — говорит он, и это чистая правда. Он уверен в этом, как никогда в жизни. — Именно там, где я хочу быть.


End file.
